Let Me Be Your Hero
by Miss.Ebony.Lauren
Summary: After working late one night, Will Schuester finds something he'd rather not see and steps in as the hero. Wemma Onehot.


**DISCLAIMER: ****I _do not _own Glee or any of the characters. They all belong to Ryan Murphy (lucky git!) Title inspired by "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. :)**

I wrote this after a request from a friend (you know who you are) :) Thank-you for giving me the idea and I hope you enjoy reading it, although its not really an _enjoyable_ subject; but you know what I mean!

By the way, the bit in italics in the middle is a flashback. I didn't want to say "flashback" in the middle of the story as I felt that it would spoil the flow of it. :) Anyway, if you'd be so kind as to review at the end, I would very much appreciate it! :) 3

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Be Your Hero…<strong>

"Emma!" Will Shuester cried as he ran out of the building and towards the beautiful counsellor; eyes wide with fear and horror as he tried to take in the scene before him.

The school car park was deserted; two hours had passed since the end-of-the-day bell had sounded at William McKinley High School, but, as usual, the Spanish teacher had stayed late – working with his Glee kids and grading papers.

It was a quiet evening and a gentle, warm summer's breeze whispered through the low branches of the weeping willows surrounding the edge of the school. A dramatic contrast to the scene Will saw before him.

Emma Pillsbury was curled up tightly into the foetal position; pain searing through her body like a raging fire. She felt the warm stickiness of fresh blood trickle down her sore cheeks, but she had no energy to wipe it away. She knew that her leg was twisted in an un-natural way, and, though she couldn't actually feel it, she knew it would be broken. Emma struggled to open her eyes as she heard a familiar voice call out her name, but soon gave up trying – even _that_ hurt. She smiled inwardly as she felt the man grab her hand gently, stroking her fiery hair softly as he did so.

"Oh, Emma…" Will gasped as a silent tear trickled down his cheek.

"_Will_…" Emma choked. Will placed a finger to her lips silencing her; knowing that it hurt her to even _talk_. "_Carl_…" she whispered. Will closed his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply.

"Of course…" he said, "I'll call him straight after 911…"

Emma reached out and grabbed his arm, shaking her head quickly. "_NO!_ _He_..._did_…_this_…"

Will let out a little noise in anger. How could he do…_this_ to the harmless, gentle, kind, _beautiful _woman in front of him? He squeezed his eyes shut; unable to shake a terrifying thought from his mind – was _he_ the cause?

A tiny scream of pain brought him back into reality and he hastily dialled the three numbers into his cell phone.

Emma watched as the Glee mentor walked away from her. Was he angry? Where was he going? Was he leaving her? A tear trickled down her cheek. A tear of pain. A tear of despair. A tear of loneliness. A tear of _fear_. She managed to muster a weak smile as she saw the man appear beside her once more, holding her hands reassuringly.

"Will…" she whispered. Will shook his head in protest.

"Shhh… Don't speak-" he said softly, "-say whatever you need to when you're better…" Emma closed her eyes as tiredness gushed through her body; fighting with the pain.

"_Don't_…_leave_…_me_…"

"Never," she heard him say seriously, "I'll stay with you always." She felt him kiss her forehead gently before letting her body give in to the darkness.

"_It really isn't a hard question…" Emma feels a large lump form in her throat. "Do. You. Still. Have. Feelings. For. William. Shuester?" he speaks slowly as if she was a small child who didn't understand what he was saying. She simply looks down at the floor as tears spill from her large, Bambi-like eyes. The grasp tightens around her wrist as the man opposite her grows angry at the lack of response. "_Answer me Goddammit!_" He yells in her face, causing her head to shoot upwards._

"_Yes…" she whispers, almost inaudibly. However, she gathers it was loud enough for him to hear, as she feels a sharp pain hit her left cheek as it comes into contact with his large, rough hands._

"_Do you _love_ him?" _

"_Yes…" she whispers again, tears pouring down her cheeks like an uncontrollable waterfall. Another blow._

"_Did you love him when you married me?" Silence. "_DID YOU?"

"_Yes…" For Carl, this is the final straw. He clamps his hand into a fist before he strikes her face again. And again. And again. Blood was pours from her mouth and nose, but he does not stop. Instead, he draws a knee up and rams it forcefully into her stomach; causing her to double over in pain. He _still_ does not stop. He carries on attacking his wife until she is lying on the floor at his feet. He looks at her, but does not attempt to apologise. Instead, he kicks her one last time before walking away offsite._

_Please don't leave me… Please, please, please… _Will pleaded silently, sitting patiently, watching the red-head lying almost lifeless on the high hospital bed. He jumped to his feet and tightened his grasp slightly on her tiny hands as she slowly opened her eyes.

"_Will?_" she whispered.

"I'm right here, Emma. I'm right here." He stroked a lock of hair out of her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her left temple.

"Thank-you Will, for saving me." She looked deep into his hazel eyes. "I could have died…"

"But you didn't…" Will spoke softly, _gratefully_.

"I know…Will…?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I love you." Will smiled lovingly at the beautiful woman lying in front of him and sighed contently.

"I love you too, Emma. Oh, so much!"

Emma smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her soft lips tenderly, before allowing the darkness to take over her body once more…

* * *

><p>And there you have it - Let Me Be Your Hero :) Please please please review now. The button's calling you! :) Thanks for reading :) 3 3<p> 


End file.
